The Center for Genome Dynamics (CGD) is focused on the structural and functional organization of the mouse genome. The research focus will benefit from the expertise in statistical genetics of the PI, Gary Churchill, and will harness the considerable wealth of resources and knowledge about mouse genomics and biology resident at Jackson. The Research Development and Training Core will: develop interdisciplinary approaches to examine the nature and functional significance of genome organization through defined projects led by experienced investigators;recruit new investigators who will add key areas of expertise and support them as they achieve independent careers;conduct a vigorous outreach program to attract visiting investigators and connect with existing centers;encourage postdoctoral, graduate, undergraduate, and high school students to pursue careers in systems biology;and develop training, education, and outreach resources to disseminate knowledge and resources generated at the Center to the research community and foster collaborative systems biology research.